Destiny
by crazyrenlady
Summary: Bella has always know about werewolfs and vampires, in fact her best friend is a werewolf but one day she gets a scholarship to Dartmouth and her life changes dramatically. rated m for future lemons.
1. prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the charictors. They belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Destiny

By: Crazyrenlady

Prelude:

"Bella you are such a baby!" Tthe green eyed nine year old yelled at his neighbor how had just fallen down on the hot pavement and had tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I am not! You take that back Edward Mason!" The brown eyeed seven year old shouted as she stood up and stomped her foot.

"Edward, Bella stop fighting this instant!" Elizabeth Mason shouted hurrying over to the fighting children. There was blood running down Bella's leg from the fall she had taken and Edward was trying hard to suppress his laughter in front of his mother.

Bella hadn't even noticed the pain until Elizabeth pointed it out but by then it was too late for the little thing was on her way to another injury as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Edward go and fetch Renee' and the first aid kit while I wake her up"

"Yes Momma!" he shouted between fits of giggles.

Edward quickly ran off and Elizabeth sighed as she mumbled, "He is going to regret laughing at her someday."

The hot Phoenix sun beat down on Elizabeth as she positioned herself over Bella to shield her against the sun.

While she waited for Renee' to show up she remembered the day they had met at the school. Renee was new in town and subbing for Edwards's teacher. They had quickly become friends and set up play dates for their children who were just two years apart in age.

The children instantly picked up a friendship that was cute but yet lethal at times. Their fighting often caused injury to the uncoordinated Bella.

Renee hurried over to Elizabeth and Bella who quickly cleaned up the blood and woke Bella. Then she thanked Elizabeth and headed home. It had been a long day.

* * *

EPOV

Three days later dressed in a black dress Bella hugged me as I cried on her shoulder. My parents were taken from me in a car accident. A drunk driver who didn't see the red light and now I was being sent away to live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle in Chicago. I didn't want to go but I didn't have any other family and Ms Swan couldn't keep me.

Renee gently pulled Bella off of me and kissed the top of my head, "Now, you be good for the flight attendant and your Aunt Esme will be at the airport waiting when you land."

I nodded numbly and tried not to cry as the stewardess led me onto the plain and away from my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1 The Scholarship

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. They belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Destiny

By: Crazyrenlady

Chapter 1- The Scholarship

BPOV

I looked up from the letter in my hands and smiled sheepishly at Charlie." It says I have been awarded a full ride scholarship to Dartmouth."

"Who's it from Bells?" he looked at me completely confused.

I flipped the large manila envelope around and read it," The Pacific Northwest Trust… I don't remember applying to that one."

"Well maybe one of the other ones forwarded it on to them." He said as he took a sip from his beer.

"Sure maybe it just says that I need to reply with the form and questionnaire and show up the day before classes start." I said as I handed it all to Charley to read.

He starts looking threw the papers and then looks up at her, "This is great Bells."

"Yeah but Dartmouth?" I wasn't to sure about it. It seemed too good to be true, An Ivy League School. "I have already been accepted to Washington."

"Why don't you think about it?" he said as he put the papers back in the envelope.

"I will. I think I'm going to head off to bed now." I said taking the envelope from him.

"Sure sleep well." He settled back in his recliner and flipped on ESPN.

I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. The envelope sitting on the other pile of acceptance letters.

I couldn't believe that I had received the scholarship. My grades were good but not perfect. Why would someone just decide that I was worthy of this? I wasn't even from a well known school. Most people had never even heard of Forks.

I have been living in this town for a year and a half. I had a few friends but no one really close. Moving wouldn't be a big deal. Well except I would be leaving my best friend Jacob Black. We had known each other for a long time. His father, Billy Black, and Charlie have been best friends forever too. There wasn't anything we couldn't tell each other. I even knew the Quileute tribe's secrets. I am pretty good at figuring things out and when Jacob shot up in size last year I did the math and came up with him being a werewolf. Jacob was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to keep secrets from me anymore and I often hung out with his friends and fellow pack mates. They explained that their reason for being was because there was cold one or vampires as we called them in the area. Their job was to protect the humans. I'm pretty sure Forks doesn't have any but the group is a great bunch and all have become family to me.

I called Jacob after laying there for a few moments and we talked about the possibilities. Then we agreed to meet the next night for a bonfire the tribe was holding.


	3. Chapter 2 Family

I am really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. my life kind of fell apart when my husband desided to leave and then i was left with no desire to write leaveing this chapter only half done. I do want to thank **Blood and Roses230 **if you had not reviewed askeing for the next chapter i probably would have kept thinking no one was intrested and not finnished it. Now that you have given me that kick in the butt i am going to keep working on the story. i will post as often as i can but it is really hard right now with life in an uproar.

I don't own Twilight and don't pretend to. Honor goes to the talented Stephanie Meyer.

Destiny

By: Crazyrenlady

Chapter 2- Family

BPOV

I woke the next morning to fog. Typical honestly but I was really hoping that where ever I decided to go wasn't always so foggy first thing in the morning. In fact I hoped where ever I ended up I hoped I could wake up to sunshine and blue birds.

That thought made me laugh. Even when I lived in Phoenix there was never sunshine and blue birds. It was just normally just sunshine. We hardly ever saw rain.

I got up and showered using my favorite strawberry shampoo and then used the blow drier to dry my hair.

"Bella?!" Charlie was yelling at me from down stairs and I heard someone cough.

I wrapped my towel around myself and stepped to the top of the stairs and looked down, "just give me a minute and I'll be down."

Jacob looked up at me and grinned, "You can take your time if you're going to just stand up there like that."

"JAKE!" I felt my face get hot and I ducked into my bedroom quickly.

I could hear Jacob's laughing down stairs and I quietly cursed his need to be early to everything. I grab a pair of skinny jeans, and a teal sweater. I shoved my feet into my converse shoes and ran down the stairs two at a time.

I missed the last two steps and stumbled down them much to the amusement of Jake. I smacked his arm once I had straitened up, "shut up, you over grown dork."

Charlie laughed, "You two have fun. I'm working tonight so I won't be here when you get home."

"Ok Dad I'll see you tomorrow" I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door to Jakes red VW rabbit.

Hopping in I snuck a glance at Jake and laughed, "You know one of these days Charlie is going to catch onto the fact that you keep showing up to my house wearing the same cloths."

Jake rolled his eyes at me, started the car, and pulled out, "yeah but these are my _pick Bella up for a date cloths."_

"In other words these are the only thing you haven't phased out of." I said laughing

"Yeah," he said laughing with me.

"I could have just ridden. You know I don't mind."

" Bella as much as I like you on my back Charlie would have a heart attack if I phased in front of him."

"Yeah I know." I huffed as I watched the first signs of La Push come into view.

"I'll make you a deal Bells. We play nice this afternoon and then tonight I'll let you ride up to the bon fire."

I felt my face breaking into a grin and I laughed again, "That depends on your definition of good."

Jake grins at me and laughs, "yeah like that will happen again."

I laughed knowing exactly what he meant. We had been each other's firsts for everything but in the end our friendship was more important. Romance between us just wasn't right. We found that out when everyone in the pack started imprinting. Jake thought he would imprint on me but it never happened. After what seemed like forever we decided that it wasn't for us because eventually he would imprint on someone and we didn't want to be like Sam, Emily and Leah.

Imprinting was a serious thing. Sam and Leah were in love. They had started dating when she was a freshmen and everything thought they were perfect but then he changed. Things were different after his change because she knew he was keeping something from her but he was keeping things from her and she knew it. One of the rules of the pack was you couldn't let anyone outside the pack know about it. In fact Sam wouldn't tell anyone what happened and some people thought he had gotten into drugs or something shady. Leah loved him though and stuck by him even though he wouldn't tell her what happened. One day Emily came to visit her and when Sam saw her the first time he imprinted on her and had to break up with Leah. Leah was devastated not only because she loved Sam but because Emily was like a sister to her. Leah is still bitter about it but Jake and her have become pretty close. Honestly I think they should just give up on the idea of imprinting and get together but I haven't got the guts to tell them that to their faces. I just a chicken like that sometimes especially considering he's my best friend.

"So what are we going to do till tonight?"

"Not sure what do you want to do?"

I rolled my eyes at him knowing where this was going, "I asked you first Jake so you decide."

He started laughing, "Ok you win. Why don't we go cliff diving?"

"Sure we can do that."

He grinned again and headed for the cliffs.

**********

Our cloths were in the drier and I was wearing a set of sweats that I left there for occasions like this when the door burst open and most of the pack came pouring into the Blacks living room. I quickly jumped up and made a dash for the kitchen. When wolfs eat there is no stopping them from emptying the place of everything.

After a quick assessment of the kitchen I decided that pancakes were the only thing I could really make that would actually feed the wild beasts. It looked like they had been there already once.

Sam the pack leader strolled into the kitchen while I was putting the batter on the griddle, "hay Bella. You don't always have to cook for us when we show up."

I started laughing and rolled my eyes, "yeah I know but if I don't you guys will eat Jake and Billy out of house and home."

He started laughing with me and I smacked him with my spatula. "If Emily and I aren't cooking you pups would probably start gnawing on the table legs!"

"Hay! That isn't fair!" Sam said pretending to be mad.

"Oh that's right I forgot you already got rid of your milk teeth. It's just the others we have to worry about." I said as seriously as I could as I flipped the pancakes.

He grinned and winked at me as we heard a collective growl coming from the liveing room.

"So Jake said you got a scholarship to Dartmouth," Sam said poking around for information.

"Yeah I did, full ride, but I don't know. It's Ivy League and I was just planning on sticking around and going to WU." I said plating the first batch and starting more on the griddle.

"WHAT?!" Sam started shaking.

I instinctively stepped away from him and felt Jacob move between Sam and I.

"Calm down man. She has to decide things on her own." Jacob said pushing Sam back and away from me.

Sam took some deep breaths and the shaking stopped, "Bella you should go where you will get the best possible education. This is the opportunity of a life time and you don't have to pay for it."

"I know that Sam but my family is here." I simply said as I shoved Jacob out of the way so I could flip the pancakes as if nothing major had just happened. "Besides I don't need an ivy league education to teach."

"An ivy league school wouldn't hurt you in teaching either." Sam shot back at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I plated up the last of the pancakes, "PANCAKES ARE DONE COME AND GET 'EM!"

I quickly set the plates on the counter and stepped out of the way as the pack raced in and started snatching them up. The food was gone in a matter of minutes and I was glad there would be more food at the bonfire, jumping from cliffs can sure make someone hungry.

I left the pack cleaning up the kitchen as I went into Jake's bedroom. I dug around for a backpack and then quickly joined them in the living room. Most of the pack was gone but Jake was waiting for me with Seth and Embry.

I tossed the backpack on the couch as Seth handed me a pile of shorts. I started stuffing them into the bag quickly knowing that if I didn't want to see the pack in their birthday suits we would need these later, "you know Seth you could have gone on without me."

"Nope! Bosses orders. Sam wants to make sure you don't fall off or something." He grinned at me

"Alright alright go out and phase. I'll be there in a minute and then we can get up to the bonfire." I replied rolling my eyes at him.

The guys hurried outside as I turned off lights and grabbed the backpack off the couch. When I stepped out onto the front porch there were three more pairs of shorts for me to toss into the bag and looked at the three massive wolfs standing on the lawn.

The gangly sandy colored one started jumping around ready to run and it made me laugh. No matter how old Seth got he was still just a kid at heart. The rusty brown one rolled his eyes at Seth and nudged me gently as he laid down on the grass at my feet. I took that as a sign that they were all wanted to get this show on the road.

I climbed onto Jacobs back and fisted his fur in my hands as he took off in a full run. Seth and Embry chassed after us as we made our way up to the cliffs where the others had gathered. The run was always the best part of getting to the bonfires. I never fell off any more but the guys still liked giving me hell about it. I think it came more with the trust factor. Once I completely trusted Jacob I knew I wouldn't be hurt. Even the guys phasing around me didn't bother me anymore. None of them would ever hurt me, we were family. We raced up to the fire and I climbed off of Jakes' back as I quickly turned tossed the bag on the ground.

Before I had a chance to close my eyes Jared had phased back and grabbed his shorts. I could hear him laughing at me softly as my face got red and I turned away from him. I hated that trait of mine. I could never disguise my embarresment.

The night passed quickly and everyone encouraged me to take the scholarship but I still wasn't sure.


	4. Chapter 3 Decisions

My life has finally set itself right and I am able to put my mind where I want it to be so I am continuing with this story. I am so sorry for the wait everyone. I still do not have a beta so if you are interested please let me know.

I don't own Twilight but I still hope you like my version.

Destiny

By: Crazyrenlady

Decision

BPOV

I thought about nothing but the scholarship for the good portion of the summer. The decision was made in August while at my job. Newton's Outfitters isn't exactly a job I enjoyed but the fact that I had one in this tiny town at all was an improvement over what most of the teenagers in Forks can say. I have never been the outdoorsy type but I was pretty good at faking it.

I hurried in after a frustrating morning. The beast, that's what I call my red 1953 Chevy pickup, died and I had to have Charlie bring me in. Then as I was walking in the front door I hit a wet patch and slid half way to the register before I could catch my footing again. Mike Newton thought it was funny as hell and made no secret about his amusement.

"Shut up Mike! " I snapped as I grabbed my orange vest and put it on. "I really don't have the patients' to deal with you today."

"Ouch! Bella, you're in a good mood today. Did your boyfriend break up with you?" mike asked sarcastically his blue eyes flashing with mirth.

"Mike I don't know how many times I have to tell you but Jacob is not my boyfriend and my morning is really none of your business." I said as I signed into the computer system.

Mike rolled his eyes at me and headed off to the back leaving me to man the register. It was lunch time before I saw him again. Mrs. Newton had come to the front and told me to take a full hour instead of my normal thirty minutes.

"Did I do something wrong Mrs. Newton?"

"No dear I just know you had to get The Chief to drive you in this morning and I didn't want you to have to hurry. So have you decided if you were taking that scholarship? Your father was talking about it down at the diner. He is so proud of you for being offered it."

"Well thank you I won't be late getting back and no I haven't decided yet. I kind of was thinking of staying close to home but am not sure." I said as I put my vest under the counter. I quickly headed to the door and headed down the street toward a small café half a mile away.

Mike chased me out of the store and I groaned in frustration. I spun around on him and put my hands on my hips, "what is your problem mike? How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you and I don't want you to keep hitting on me?"

He stood there for a few seconds in shock then recovered quickly, "well Bella what are you going to do when we get to WU? Everyone is going to think we are together."

I signed again and stomped back to the store. Mrs. Newton was surprised when I stormed in., Mike hot on my heals. "Mrs. Newton I am really sorry but I will not be working here anymore. I am really sorry but I have decided to take the scholarship and I will be leaving in a week. I need to go home and start packing."

She was surprised but smiled at me, "well good luck then. I am sorry you won't be around to often. You'll have to stop in and visit once in a while."

I left after that and called Jacob on my cell as I started walking home. The rain started to run down me. I wondered what the weather would be like in New Hampshire would be like. As long as Mike wasn't there I could deal with anything!

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car pull up behind me. I nearly tripped over my own feet when the horn blew behind me. A black Mercedes had stopped behind me and the local surgeon, Dr. Cullen rolled down the window. I knew him as the doctor with the cold hands from my multiple visits to the ER. "Miss. Swan would you care for a ride home?"

My face turned red in embarrassment and I nodded, " um… yes sir that would be nice. I'm sorry my truck broke down and I just quit my job."

He smiled at me as I climbed into the car and rubbed my hands together. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen."

"No problem. So have you decided to take the scholarship yet?" he said as he started the car and headed in the direction of my house.

"How did you hear about that?" I said looking at him. His pale perfect skin seamed to glow slightly from the light reflecting off the wet pavement.

His topaz eyes seamed to twinkle as he chuckled softly, "your father is very proud of you for getting it."

"Oh… well I decided that I was going to take it. That's why I was headed home."

"You will be in good company, my children go to Dartmouth."

"I didn't know you had kids," I was very confused he looked to be in his twenties and not old enough to have kids my age.

He chuckled again, "they are adopted. My wife and I cannot have children of our own. We adopted older children. I am sorry you didn't get to meet them but they left for school before you moved here. I will have them look for you when you get there so you aren't alone."

"That would be nice sir, thank you." I said as he stopped in front of my house. "Thank you for the ride."

"No problem Bella." I opened the door and headed inside quickly.


End file.
